Atty
by dramakiss98
Summary: "I need help. It's not just me anymore. I need help Maxy" she said quietly after a moment's pause "please" I could practically see the tears welling in her eyes. If I was anyone else she would have been cold as ice and not even asking for help. Who is the mysterious caller at Sorrentino Manor? Why does Max drop everything to help her? Read and find out.


**I know I still have unfinished stories on the go and I haven't updated them in a while but this has been floating around in my head for a while. If I have 6 positive reviews by Christmas I will continue the story. Let me know guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

APOV

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

The pounding of my shoes against the pavement is the only thing heard other than my slow gentle breathing. I clutched my package to my chest as I ran. I couldn't hear my pursuers anymore but that did not mean they weren't there. They were farther behind but they could still see me. I could feel their eyes on me. I rounded the corner and saw the busy street at the end of the alley. I could almost taste my freedom. I would be free.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

I could suddenly hear their pursuit once again and ran as fast as I could towards the bustling people. One last burst of speed and I successfully made it into the New York shopping area. I turned back towards my followers and smirked. I couldn't help the little taunt and the returning growl made me snicker with glee. They couldn't catch me before and they certainly couldn't catch me now. They weren't as skilled as me and I doubted they ever would be. If it hadn't been for the bundle clutched to my chest I wouldn't have ran. I would have just killed them. As I walked through the busy streets towards central park I thought about my next move. I knew I couldn't go to any of my regular hiding places, they had been following me for weeks and probably had people staking them out. I also needed more supplies since I had lost most of them during my latest escape. I only had one option left and I really didn't want to use it. However I didn't think I had another option. Max had said they were good to him but I didn't trust people easy, then again neither did he. Sighing I sat down at a park bench and dialed the emergency number Max had given me on my burner cell. I listened to it ring and was about to hang up when a voice rang out.

"Hello"

I paused. It wasn't Max. I wasn't sure what to do now. I had assumed he had given me is cell phone.

"Hello" the voice said again. Again I was quiet.

"I can hear you breathing" the voice said.

"Can I talk to Max please" I said once I had found my voice.

"Um… Sure" the voice answered.

I could hear the voice calling for Max and I heard his responding be right there. I heard him running down what I assumed were steps and I heard him grab the phone. I didn't hear the other man leave so I assumed he would be listening in to the conversation.

"Hello" Max said and I let out a breath of relief.

"Maxy" I nearly whimpered. He was the only one that I would ever act like this with. He saw me at my most vulnerable and I trusted him with my life. I only hoped he would be able to help me with this because I didn't know what I would do if he couldn't.

MPOV

"Maxy" Athena whimpered from the other side of the phone. I was speechless for a moment. I didn't expect to hear from her for a long time. I should have expected it to be her on the phone though. She was the only one that I had ever given the Sorrentino Manor house phone number to. I also told her to only call it if it was an emergency. All of this registered at the same time I was comforting her.

"Shhh, Atty, shhh" I could see Nick looking at me weirdly from the corner of my eye, no doubt he was listening into my conversation "What's wrong Atty?"

"I need help. It's not just me anymore. I need help Maxy" she said quietly after a moment's pause "please"

I could practically see the tears welling in her eyes. If I was anyone else she would have been cold as ice and not even asking for help.

"Who else?" I asked carefully.

"They finally got what they wanted from me but I ran. They have been chasing me for weeks. In this last chase though I lost everything. I have no money or a place to stay. She would be just as well with them!" she exclaimed. I could tell by the way she was talking in riddles that she knew Nick was still listening and didn't want him to understand. I however understood perfectly and the only thing I could think of was NO! NO! NO!

"You said you were safe" I snapped.

"Would you have left if you thought I wasn't?" she snapped back. I sighed knowing that she was right. If I thought she wasn't safe then I wouldn't of left. If I had stayed we both would have been screwed. I hated it when she was right.

"Where are you?" I finally asked.

"Central Park" she replied meekly and I knew she wasn't really sure about this.

"I'll be there in three hours and Atty"

"Yeah"

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you to" was her reply before she hung up. I dashed out the room and swiped my keys from the table beside the garage door, trying to get out before Nick and Antonio could catch me. It didn't work. Antonio was leaning against my car door with his hands out waiting for the keys. I sighed and dropped them into his waiting hand. He got into the driver's side and waited for me to get into the passengers. As soon as he got out of the garage the questions began. Starting with one of the hardest.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"My twin sister" I answered quietly. Antonio stomped on the breaks and looked over at me.

"You have a twin sister!" he said incredulously. I simply nodded. He started driving again.

"What's her name? Is she older or younger? Does she know you're a werewolf? Who is she running from? What did they finally get from her?" Antonio fired off question after question and I had to stop him in order to answer them.

If he thought me having a sister was bad he would think these answers were absolutely horrific.

"My sister's name is Athena. She is an hour older than me and she always uses it to her advantage. Yes she knows I am a werewolf, she was there for my first change. She actually helped me through it. She is running from the same people you are protecting me from. And I don't want to answer the last one" I spoke quickly hoping he would only catch a few words but I knew that was next to impossible. He caught everything and gave me a stern look.

"Max" he warned.

"A child" I mumbled.

"They wanted her to have a child?" he asked. I just nodded my head. I really didn't want to talk about this. If I did it would make it real and then it would mean that I had failed to protect her and I really didn't want that.

"Why?" he asked a little stunned still. I shook my head no.

"Look Antonio, I understand your need for answers but let me talk to my sister first. I haven't talked to her in two years, but I haven't seen her in over three" I told him. I really did understand his need for answers but he was asking questions that I didn't have the answers for. Or I did but I just didn't want to answer them without my sister. Besides she would have more information for him.

The rest of the ride to Central Park was spent in comfortable silence. There was no more need for talking. We would get the answers once we got to Atty. I tried to imagine what I was going to say to her once I got there but I couldn't even think past the fact that she had called me for help. The fact that she did call tells me how much trouble she got herself in. Again. She constantly gets herself into trouble and I have had to bail her out of jail a couple times. Then again she has had to bail me out a few times.

Remembering the good, easy times made a smile come to my face. When we finally got to the city and drove through the streets I couldn't help but tense up. I could smell them all over the city. This wasn't good. Three hours was too long. Too many things could have gone wrong. Then it hit me. The pure panic. The flashes. An alley between two boutiques on Sixteenth Street. A baby held against my chest. 5 other werewolf's cornered me. Next to impossible to get out without using my hands.

That was all it took for me to hurl myself out of the car and start running towards Athena. I knew I could make it faster if I ran than Antonio could if he drove. He would still be able to find me though. It took me less than five minutes but in those five minutes Athena had started the fight. The mutts were honorable, I will give them that. Only fighting her one on one until she beat the first two, then they the last three all jumped for her at the same time. She jumped high. I could see it as I turned into the alley. She landed behind the three of them and I took over the fight for her. It really wasn't that exciting as they had tangled limbs when they jumped for her and were trying to untangle themselves. I just knocked them out before they knew I was there, but she knew I was there. She would always know I was there.

"Nice of you to finally join me Maxy" she said as Antonio finally hurtled around the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks with Athena crouched and started growling. She was ready to fight and that wasn't good at all.

"Athena" I growled warningly "Antonio brought me here. He can help me protect you"

"I wanted your help not the Pack's help" she growled back.

"Max isn't helping you until we get some answers" Antonio interrupted.

'This isn't good' I thought.

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
